The Coming Out Of Leo Fitzgerald
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which Leo comes out, Justin gets overprotective, Floyd is exasperated and all knowing, Tiffany confused and Vaughn really needs a drink. Contains slash-Leo/OMC


**Hi Everyone-this is a quick Waterloo Road fanfic-it's quick and short and probably terrible but here it is anyway**

**This story contains Slash so if you don't like it then don't read it **

**Disclaimer-only Matt is mine**

**And let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><span>The Coming Out of Leo Fitzgerald<span>

In which Leo comes out, Justin gets protective, Floyd is exasperated and all knowing, Allie and Tiffany confused and Vaughn really needs a drink-Westbrook/Fitzgerald family fluff. Leo/OMC

* * *

><p>When Vaughn staggers down at three in the morning on the cold day of November 3oth he is not in the least bit surprised to see Justin peering out the window like a hawk. "Did you ever hear the saying a watched kettle never boils" he said reaching for the cupboard because now he's up he may as well get him and himself a brew.<p>

In typical fashion Justin ignores him. Vaughn knows what he's waiting for. It's the thing that he's been waiting for, for the last two hours. He wants Leo home.

It's not like Leo to pull an all-nighter. He's painfully good even as a baby and he's always been on time which is why Vaughn can't really blame Justin for waiting for him to get home and throttle him. Vaughn might just let him.

There is a long pause before Justin turns around "Aren't you worried?" he demands "I could kill him" Vaughn shrugs though he is and he knows as Justin knows that Leo is never out this late and that something could have happened and no…Vaughn won't let himself go down that road just yet.

"Leo's a big boy you know" comes a voice from the stairs and Justin swears under his breath. Floyd has never had the right aptitude for timing and he's sat on the stairs watching them with irritated expressions.

"He's my little brother" Justin mumbles and Vaughn grins not letting Justin see. He flops down onto the sofa running a hand through his hair "This is messing up my sleep" he mutters.

"Shut up princess" Floyd says derisively and Vaughn winces "Boys" he says before Justin's retort desperate to stop WW3 from erupting.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>When Leo Fitzgerald wakes up the first thing he recognises is that something warm is pressed against him.<p>

Oh yeah that's Matt, his boyfriend.

Matt was in the same year as Leo but kept himself to himself on the basis that he didn't like to be bullied. Leo knew the feeling-if he had the man power and the balls he would drown Lisa and Shezney in the river.

He could go into details of his big coming out but that's too tiring to do at half seven in the morning when he's cuddled up next to his boyfriend in Matt's (thankfully) empty house.

Oh shit.

"I didn't ring home" he yelled waking Matt up with a start his face and brown hair sleep ridden. "What" he mumbled and Leo winced looking desperately around for his jeans. "I didn't ring home last night" he muttered and Matt sat up leaning on one elbow "So?" he asked and Leo rolled his eyes "Have you met my father or brother?" he snapped reaching for his belt "I doubt you'll ever see me alive again"

Matt chuckled leaning forwards snaking his body around Leo's and no… Leo refused to get distracted.

"I could come home with you" he said running a finger over Leo's shoulder blades "You'd do that?" Leo asked his voice stunned and Matt grinned "Babe for you I do anything"

Leo rolled his eyes reaching with his hand and pulling Matt of the bed "Soppy sod" he said rubbing their noses together "Your soppy sod" Matt said smiling.

* * *

><p>Justin has now moved from furious to worry. Let's get one thing straight he is Justin Fitzgerald. He does not worry.<p>

His dad has done a remarkable job of being calm throughout the night and only now are the first remints of worry sneaking in with the tightness in his fingers and the tiredness around his eyes.

Justin gives Leo five minutes when he gets home and then he reckons he'll never leave it again.

Floyd is munching on his third round of toast and Tiffany is sipping tea but the atmosphere is more jilted than usual and Justin sighs. Where the hell is his brother?

Floyd gasps suddenly blinking out of the kitchen window like the gormless idiot that he is and Justin follows his gaze feeling a dizzying mix of relief and anger seep into his veins. Relief because his brother is there and alive and anger because out of nowhere someone has slammed his brother into a car and kissed him.

A male someone.

Justin Fitzgerald does not get angry very often. He does not want blood very often. Today is one of those exceptions.

He races out the front door with such a speed nobody can catch up with him though Floyd certainly tries. He turns the boy around with an impressive speed and deals him a cracking uppercut.

"Justin!" Leo yells bending down to help the boy up but Justin doesn't care. Ignoring the stinging in his knuckles he points at the bleeding brat. "You stay the hell away from my little brother" he yells.

"Justin what the hell?" Leo asks and Justin turns "What do you mean" he grabs Leo's face "Did he hurt you?"

"What is going on?" his father said from behind him and Justin snarled "That" he pointed at the boy who was being offered tissues by Tiffany "Was kissing your son"

"Yeah Justin" Leo yelled back "That kinda what boyfriends do." There was a long pause before Floyd sighed "Come on Tiff, lets help Matt in the house, we can get mum out the shower and fill her in"

"Hang on a sec you knew?" Tiffany demanded and Floyd nodded "Kinda hard not to when you walk in on…" he trailed off shuddering.

That left Leo, Justin and Vaughn in the middle of the street in various degrees of undress. "Well" Leo said blushing before looking down at his shoes.

Vaughn decided to take pity "He seems nice" he said and was rewarded with Leo's grin "He is dad really, he goes to Waterloo Road and everything" Vaughn nodded again "Well I don't mind Leo you know I love you no matter what but the next time your with him" he coughed slightly "Let us know, please? I don't want a repeat of last night"

Leo nodded which left him with Justin his dad muttering something about pouring himself a drink "So" Justin drawled slinging an arm around his brother "You and Matt then" it was more of a statement than a question but Leo nodded.

"If he tries anything you get me" Justin said seriously as they walked up the steps "I mean it Leo if he does anything" Leo nodded "I know" he muttered "Good" Justin said wincing as the wind scraped his raw hand. "Now go and get me some ice"

And that was the simple coming out of Leo Fitzgerald.

Well if you counted punch-ups, boozing and blood simple.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>


End file.
